Graveler (Pokémon)
|} Graveler (Japanese: ゴローン Golone) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 25 and evolves into when traded. In Alola, Graveler has a regional variant that is . It evolves from Alolan Geodude starting at level 25 and evolves into Alolan Golem when traded. Biology Graveler is a living, bipedal boulder. It has a rocky crest about its small eyes. It has four arms, each with a three-fingered hand. It was shown in Pokémon Snap that, despite having legs, it can revert to a legless form. This grants it the ability to float. Its preferred locomotion is rolling, specifically because it is a slow walker. It often rolls down mountain paths at high speeds, crushing objects in the way and stopping by running into huge rocks. If it breaks or shatters, it has the ability to restore itself overtime. Graveler climbs a mountain from base to summit, feasting on rocks all the while. Upon reaching the peak, Graveler rolls down to the bottom. Graveler can be often found on . The Alolan Graveler looks similar to their regular counterpart, with the addition of crystals on parts of its body, and iron sand attracted by magnetism. This iron sand is concentrated above its eyes, giving the appearance of a uni-brow. There are also iron sand hairs on its outer arms and the sides of its face. The Alolan Graveler lacks defined digits on its upper limbs and has two toes on each foot rather than three. In the anime Major appearances Graveler debuted in The School of Hard Knocks. Giselle used it against Misty's Starmie to prove that 's victory despite a type advantage against her favor was not a fluke. A Graveler appeared in Spring Fever, under the ownership of Rory. He would use it to dig for hot springs whenever his three detect possible hot spring locations. In Hooked on Onix, Graveler, its pre-evolved form, and evolved form were the loyal subjects of King . Multiple Graveler appeared in Bucking the Treasure Trend!, where they attacked , , and Buck as they searched for Dandelion Island's treasure. One was sent flying by 's , but the rolling Graveler managed to knock the group off the ledge and into the caverns. Multiple Alolan Graveler debuted in SM095, where they, along with a group of Alolan Geodude and an Alolan Golem, caused havoc at Wela Volcano Park after their feeding rituals were disrupted by a group of rock hunters. Minor appearances A Graveler appeared in Princess vs. Princess, where it was competing in the Queen of the Princess Festival. A Graveler appeared in The Ultimate Test as one of the Pokémon used in the Pokémon League Admissions Exam. A 's Graveler appeared in Friends to the End during the closing ceremonies of the Indigo Plateau Conference. A Graveler appeared in the Japanese credits of Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Graveler appeared in a fantasy in Type Casting. A Graveler appeared in Right On, Rhydon!, under the ownership of Pietra. She uses it for her digging project. A Graveler appeared in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. A Graveler appeared in Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. A Graveler appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A group of Graveler appeared in A Maze-ing Race!. A Graveler appeared in Ash's Chimchar's nightmare in Tears for Fears!. A Graveler was used by the henchmen of to attack , , Officer Jenny, and Solana in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 2). A Graveler appeared in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A Graveler appeared in Camping It Up!. A Graveler and several appeared in Steeling Peace of Mind!. A Trainer's Graveler appeared in Beating the Bustle and Hustle!, where it was seen participating in the fake Sinnoh Pokémon Hustle that had set up. A Graveler appeared in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. A Graveler appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened, where it was among the many Pokémon residing at Pokémon Hills and battled the Genesect Army. A Graveler appeared in Hoopa — The Mischief Pokémon. A Graveler appeared in I Choose You!, where it was among the Pokémon that were under the control of . In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Graveler debuts in Onix is On! as a Pewter Gym 's main Pokémon. It is quickly defeated by and Poli with a combination of and . Another one is seen next to Brock, who later gives him to in As Gastly as Before. She nicknames this Graveler Gravvy, and it eventually evolves into Golem in The Might of... Metapod?!. In Tauros the Tyrant, a used a Graveler in an attempt to . In A Tale of Ninetales, a Graveler attacks two of 's fan girls. In Can You Diglett?, a Graveler appears as a silhouette when Agatha and Lorelei explain to Red that Pokémon and people cannot coexist with each other. A Graveler appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. Multiple Graveler made cameo appearances in Guile from Mawile and Mashing Makuhita. In Short Shift for Shiftry, Roxanne was shown to have a Graveler, which took her to the Gym Leaders' meeting in Hoenn. The rented a Graveler, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in Lemme at 'Em, Lapras!. Multiple Graveler appeared in Lucky Lucario I. A Graveler appeared in Deprogramming Porygon-Z, under the ownership of a . A Graveler appeared in Pinsir Changes. In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Brock used a Graveler to try to impress Professor Oak but was never shown to him because of Brock's nervousness paralyzing him. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga sent out Graveler in an attempt to battle in Squirtle, the Crybaby Pokémon. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga B-2 has a Graveler which was used at the dock of Iron Island in Serious Training on Iron Island!!. Multiple Graveler appeared in The Tale of Hareta and Shaymin. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team: Two Graveler are members of Team Rumblerock. * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky: At the start of the Special Episode Here Comes Team Charm!, a Graveler is about to claim some treasure in an old set of ruins, but is beaten to it by Team Charm. Pokédex entries Graveler |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Alolan Graveler |} |} Game locations }} Trade at the Pokémon Lab on Cinnabar Island }} , Cerulean Cave}} |} |} , , Dark Cave, Mt. Mortar, Silver Cave}} , , Dark Cave, Mt. Mortar, Silver Cave}} |} |} ( )}} ( )}} )}} |} |} , , , and , Valor Lakefront, Iron Island, Mt. Coronet, , Stark Mountain, Snowpoint Temple}} , , , , , and , Iron Island, Mt. Coronet, Sendoff Spring, , Stark Mountain}} , Cliff Cave, , Dark Cave, Mt. Mortar, Mt. Silver, Cerulean Cave }} }} |} |} |} |} , , Terminus Cave , ( )}} )}} |} |} Trade in Tapu Village }} and , Blush Mountain}} , Cerulean Cave Kanto Form Evolve Alolan Form}} |} |} In side games |area=Valley}} |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |t=FFF|area=Evolve }} |area=Secret Storage 8, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area= , Peril Cliffs, Volcano Cave}} |area=Rocky Cave (Both Modes C & A, Normal Mode S)}} |area=Mt. Latolato, Fire Temple, Odd Temple}} |} |} |area=Canyon: Rugged Flats, Sunny Seashore; Lava: Firebreathing Mountain}} |area=Variety Battle: Pokémon on a Roll}} |} |} |area=Mountain of Order: Stage 3}} |area=Blau Salon: Stage 415 Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (16th release; Alola Form)}} |area=Sapphire Sea: Booming Grotto (All Areas), Fairy Land: Guardian's Peak (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Graveler Berry|rby1type=None|rby1rar=100|rby1image=no |gsc1=Everstone|gsc1type=None|gsc1rar=2 |rse1=Everstone|rse1type=None|rse1rar=5 |frlg1=Hard Stone|frlg1type=None|frlg1rar=5 |dppt1=Everstone|dppt1type=None|dppt1rar=5 |hgss1=Everstone|hgss1type=None|hgss1rar=5 |bw1=Everstone|bw1type=None|bw1rar=5 |xy1=Everstone|xy1type=None|xy1rar=5 |oras1=Everstone|oras1type=None|oras1rar=5 }} Alolan Graveler Stats Base stats * Alolan Graveler has the same stats as a regular Graveler. Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Graveler Alolan Graveler Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up =Graveler = =Alolan Graveler = By TM/HM =Graveler = =Alolan Graveler = By a prior evolution =Graveler = =Alolan Graveler = Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon All damage-dealing moves will get STAB when used by Alolan Graveler if it has the Ability . By leveling up =Graveler = =Alolan Graveler = By TM/HM =Graveler = =Alolan Graveler = By =Graveler = |Autotomize|Steel|Status|—|—|15}} |Block|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Focus Punch|Fighting|Physical|150|100|20|‡}} |Hammer Arm|Fighting|Physical|100|90|10}} |Mega Punch|Normal|Physical|80|85|20|‡}} |Rock Climb|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10}} =Alolan Graveler = |Autotomize|Steel|Status|—|—|15}} |Block|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Magnet Rise|Electric|Status|—|—|10}} |Rock Climb|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring =Graveler = =Alolan Graveler = By a prior evolution =Graveler = =Alolan Graveler = Side game data Graveler |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , , |special= , , , }} |} Alolan Graveler |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Graveler |no2=075 |name2=Graveler |type1-2=Rock |type2-2=Ground |evo2= |no3=076 |name3=Golem |type1-3=Rock |type2-3=Ground}} Alolan Graveler |no2=075Graveler-Alola |name2=Graveler |type1-2=Rock |type2-2=Electric |evo2= |no3=076Golem-Alola |name3=Golem |type1-3=Rock |type2-3=Electric}} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Alolan Graveler and its Alolan . * Alolan Graveler, along with its Alolan evolutionary relatives, were designed by Hitoshi Ariga. * Graveler's sprite is different from that of , making it one of few Pokémon to have three distinctly different sprites in Generation II. * Graveler's sprite shows an incorrect number of limbs; only four are visible. This was corrected in . ** Mato's rendition of the Pokémon also depicts 's Graveler with four limbs, possibly for this reason. All other Graveler that have since appeared in Pokémon Adventures have shown the right amount. * Graveler is the only Pokémon unavailable for use in the Pika Cup who can evolve, despite that Golem is available. Origin Graveler appears to be based on a boulder. Its four arms may be based on Hindu gods such as or . Alolan Graveler seems to have dark structures made of or , a subset of iron ore known for its black crystalline appearance and magnetic properties. The golden gems may be also inspired by piezoelectric materials, or by and its electrostatic characteristics. Name origin Graveler is possibly derived from . It could also be a corruption of groveler, someone who bows at the feet of a superior. Golone may be a combination of and stone. Additionally, ゴロゴローン gorogorōn is the sound of rolling, a pastime of Graveler. In other languages and stone, and possibly |fr=Gravalanch|frmeaning=From and avalanche |es=Graveler|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Georok|demeaning=From geo and rock |it=Graveler|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=데구리 Deguri|komeaning=From |zh_yue=滾動石 Gwánduhngsehk|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Rolling rock" |zh_cmn=隆隆石 Lónglóngshí|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Rumbling rock" |hi=ग्रावेलेर Graveler|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Гравелер Graveler|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes External links * |} Category:Pokémon that evolve through trading Category:Gray-colored Pokémon de:Georok es:Graveler fr:Gravalanch it:Graveler ja:ゴローン zh:隆隆石